


Waterloo by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Toya looses, Hikaru takes it personally.





	Waterloo by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waterloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Waterloo  
**Author** : Aja  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Toya/Hikaru  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : none.  
**Summary** : Toya looses, Hikaru takes it personally.  
**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15849)  
**Length** 0:49:28  
Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Waterloo%20by%20Bookshop.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
